The Story That Doesn't Know Where It's Going
by Honk4Weasley
Summary: I think you can pretty much tell where this story is going by looking at the title! PG Rating to be safe...maybe a little violence. Does throwing mashed potatoes count as violence? RR! It's my first fanfic!


Disclaimer: Voice: DO YOU OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH HARRY POTTER??? Me: .no  
  
A/N: Moving right along.this is my first story so reviews would be helpful! Oh and to be on the safe side there may be a couple of OOTP spoilers coming. Here we go!  
  
Chapter One: Just Peachy  
  
SPLAT Ron Weasley looked up from his Divination homework, with mashed potatoes dripping from both sides of his head. Ears turning red, he scanned the Great Hall for the person who had, quite entertainingly actually, covered him in lunch food. His eyes found their way over to the Slytherin table (where else?) and rested on a single person: the one, the only, Neville Longbottom! Nah, just kidding. They in fact rested on the one, the only, Draco Malfoy, surrounded by his two cronies Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"That," he heard Harry say next to him, "was very cold. Just ignore him- Ron, no. Don't Ron, now come on. Ron, sit down. Stop! R- RON SIT DOWN!!"  
  
Ron had stood up and began walking towards the other side of the Great Hall shaking in anger. Why should he just let himself be such an easy target for Malfoy? No, he would end this now, as it was only the first week of the new school year. What would he do? Well, he wasn't exactly too sure yet, but he was pretty sure that he could come up with something horrible enough by the time he got there.  
  
Half way across the room, Harry had sprinted to catch up with him, leaving some very confused looking Gryffindors (including Hermionie), back at the table. "Come on, Ron," he said. "It isn't worth giving Malfoy the pleasure of seeing you get in trouble. You should realize by now that's all he wants."  
  
"I know," replied Ron, "But I can't stand this for another whole year." And with that, he quickened his pace a little, Harry hurrying to keep up. They didn't notice Hagrid enter the Great Hall.  
  
When they finally reached the table, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were all looking coolly at them. "Something wrong, Weasel?" he asked Ron with a malicious grin spreading across his face. "I thought the mashed potatoes were a nice improvement to your look." Crabbe and Goyle laughed dully at his sides.  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry said before Ron could do it himself.  
  
"What are you going to do Potter?" Malfoy threw at him, "Call Dumbledore for help? I don't see him anywhere, do you? And, I am a prefect if you do recall."  
  
"And so am I," Ron managed to say through his anger. "And I have the right to give you a detention. I'm sure your father would love to hear about that now wouldn't he?" "My fath-"  
  
"-should probably be in Azkaban right now if I'm not mistaken," finished Harry.  
  
"Don't you dare- don't you ever talk about my father, "said Malfoy while going very pale.  
  
"Oh, now what are you going to do Malfoy? Are you going to turn me into a ferret or something?" said Ron while trying to hold back his laughter.  
  
"Don't you ever bring that, or my father up ever again, or else," glared Malfoy.  
  
"Then don't use my friend's head as a lunch tray. Savvy?" said Harry.  
  
"Savvy?" questioned Ron with a puzzled look on his face, "What's Savvy?"  
  
"Oh, never mind," said Harry, "Moving right along. Is everything alright now Malferret?"  
  
"Potter, I'm warning you," whispered Malfoy while standing and slipping his hand into his pocket.  
  
"Oh, my mistake," said Harry, pulling out his own wand. "Is everything ok now Draco?"  
  
"Just-" said Draco while raising his wand, "PEACHY!!!"  
  
In a flash of orange light, Harry and Ron were lifted off the ground but some quick and strong force, while about 20 peaches shout out of Malfoy's wand, right at where their heads had been. When the smoke cleared, Hagrid appeared holding up Ron and Harry but the collars of their robes. The ground around them was covered in smashed peaches, and Professors Snape and McGonagall, upon hearing the smashes, came running into the room.  
  
"What happened here?" they both said in unison.  
  
"Malfoy tried to kill us Professor-"  
  
"Potter provoked me sir-"  
  
"He threatened us Professor-"  
  
"They were insulting me sir-"  
  
"Professors," Hagrid cut in, dropping Harry and Ron rather hurriedly, "I think it began with Mal-"  
  
"SILENCE," both professors said in harmony again, followed by some very odd looks.  
  
"Potter," Snape began, "Detention."  
  
"WHAT??" Harry stammered as he scrambled up from the uncomfortable position Hagrid had dropped him in, "Why??"  
  
Snape narrowed his eyes and glared down at Harry. "Because, first of all, you are on the wrong side of the Great Hall during breakfast hours. Second of all, you were provoking an innocent student and framing him to look like he had made this mess, when we all know he couldn't have, seeing as your wand is out." At this, Malfoy quickly shoved his wand back into his pocket. "And finally, you do not even have the right to question my authority to give you a detention, so for that, another 30 minutes will be added onto your sentence."  
  
"Wow," Ron (still on the floor) breathed when Snape had finished.  
  
"And that goes for you too Weasley."  
  
"Why??" Ron frantically asked.  
  
"For adding a stupid remark at the end of my perfectly clear explanation of Potter's punishment for his stupid actions. I expect to see you both in my office at 7:00 Friday night. And don't be late." With this Snape strutted out of the Great Hall, with a satisfied look on his face.  
  
Both Professor McGonagall and Hagrid were left with astonished looks on their faces, and Ron and Harry even angrier then they had been when Ron had first been hit with mashed potatoes. Malfoy, on the other hand, was looking quite pleased with himself.  
  
"Um.er.well, Potter and Weasley, you heard what Professor Snape said. And I wouldn't be late if I were you. However, I do see it fit that Mister Malfoy also received a detention, seeing as you were in the midst of this little.er."gathering" as well. Same time Friday, Draco, but at my office door if you please." And she also left the Great Hall, more stern looking then Snape had been.  
  
"Well.erm, have a great day you too!" said Hagrid, apparently lost for words. He quickly exited the Great Hall, much like the other professors, but a bit more quickly then the others had, leaving the students alone and confused.  
  
Without sparing a glance and Malfoy, Ron and Harry made their way back to the Gryffindor table, heads following them as they went. They quietly sat down across from Hermionie, thankful for the peace and quiet. "WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING???"  
  
A/N: So that's my first chapter! Review if you can and let me know how it is going! Oh and Savvy, for those who didn't know, is a term used countless times in the movie Pirates of the Caribbean! I LOVE THAT WORD! 


End file.
